Jeu de filles
by Mickyli
Summary: Alors si vous voulez des filles, vous serez servis! On remarque que SDK est bourré de yuri imaginable, le chapitre 1:"Yuya et mahiro bavardent en silence" est très bien parti....dans le prochain chapitre, Okuni s'en mêle! Pour qu'il vienne plus vite, je c


**Titre : **Jeu de filles

**Auteuse : **Mickyli

**Disclaimer : **Les perso de SDK ne sont pas à moi, ils a Kamijio et j'en forte aise car il fait un boulot exeptionnel !

**Genre : **Yuri……WARRRRRRRRRRRNING (relation entre filles) ! Wi, j'fait ds tt les styles mwaaa !

**Couple : **Y aura Yuya avec plein de filles de SDK, en premier, Yuya x Mahiro….Puis certainement Yuya x Izumono Okuni, puis peut être les trois puis peut être encore + de filles (mais ça ça dépend de vos reviews !)

**Note : **SDK, c'est trop top, y a plein de yaoi, de yuri, d'hetero possibles ! C'est le number one des mangas sauf qu' y a pas beaucoup de fanfics dessus, faut se bouger….les auteuses (auteurs) ! Allez KYO en force !

Chapitre 1 : Yuya et mahiro bavardent en silence (OOC)

Après de longs jours de marche (pour certains car d'autres étaient sur la charrette que tirait Tigre rouge) épuisante, la bande s'arrêta dans un hôtel plus ou moins correct (selon Kyo) d'Edo. Chacun était attentif à une sorte de tache. Yukimura conversait avec ses dix guerriers, Tigre cherchait en vain du saké (Kyo avait déjà pécho toutes les bouteilles) et kyo s'était surpris les mains dans le corsage de non pas d'une courtisane mais de quatre filles de joies (ce qui revient au même mais multiplié par quatre…). Trop fort le Kyo…

Pendant ce temps, Yuya, fidèle à elle-même, prenait son bain dans une source d'eau chaude extérieure. Elle pensait. Qu'était-il advenu de sa vie de femme ? Elle n'a cessé de travailler, chercher, combattre. Elle a subit le décès de son frère, sa seule famille et maintenant ? Maintenant, elle était à la merci d'un vagabond, d'un rônin sans fois ni lois qui la prenait pour une idiote. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle, petite femme de 16 ans cherchait désespérément la tendresse. Après son bain, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se glissa (c'était son secret) avec pour seul habit les perles d'eau qui roulaient sur sa peau, sur son futon. Elle tira la couette sur elle, soupira et ferma les yeux.

Pourtant elle n'était pas seule, une belle créature aussi élégante qu'une araignée (ce n'est pas un peu péjoratif?) l'observait depuis la fenêtre, masquant un mince rayon de lune. Mahiro avait regardé, fixé la jeune femme durant toute sa baignade, dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps nu de sa jeune amie. Elle avait un pouvoir sur ses yeux qui restaient rivés. Une chaleur naquit dans le bas ventre de la dresseuse d'araignées, s'en suivi rapidement un bon dans la poitrine. Dieu que cela faisait mal, l'adrénaline montait. Mais elle sentait une sorte d'extase arriver en elle en sachant qu'elle se laisserait aller elle-même à son caprice.

Mahiro s'approcha à pas d'insecte (l'araignée c'est un insecte ?) vers le lit de son amie… Elle enleva doucement son obi et fit glisser les différentes étoffes qu'elle possédait, sur sa peau légèrement halée. Vêtue de ses seuls gants, Mahiro se glissa dans le futon de Yuya. Son souffle était coupé mais elle enlaça néanmoins la blonde. Elle se plaça contre son corps pour épouser celui de son amie, très humide. La fraîcheur lui fit parcourir un frisson.

Yuya avait le dos tourné, elle semblait dormir. Mais elle se retourna, les yeux toujours clos, face à la noiraude. Paniquée au début, Mahiro se ressaisi et passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et d'une autre main, caressa les cheveux soyeux de la belle. La respiration de Mahiro s'accéléra mais celle de Yuya resta imperceptible. Mahiro fit parcourir ses mains sur la nuque et le dos de la dormeuse. Celle-ci remuait ses doigts sur les bras et les hanches de la noiraude. Yuya ne daignait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux bien que Mahiro savait pertinemment qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette des sensations qu'elle faisait naître en elle.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de la bouche mi ouverte de la dormeuse. Celle-ci les appliqua sur celle de Mahiro en un chaste baisé en apparence. Mais un feu dévorant bouillonnait dans leurs entrailles. Les seins déjà durcis de yuya s'appuyaient sur ceux, plus volumineux de Mahiro. Elle retint son souffle pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire d'aise. Mahiro approfondi le baisé mais délaissa bientôt la bouche de la blonde pour se mettre à Califourchon sur elle.

Tu veux de la tendresse, j'avais compris…., susurra la belle guerrière.

Sous toutes ses formes, murmura Yuya, le souffle coupé.

Tu en auras !

Sois douce… et j'aimerais, je t'aimerais…

Aishiteru….alors ?

On continu….

A suivreuuuuuuuuuuuhh….

Mickyli : Alors mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ? Vous aimez ?

Mahiro : Y a plus personnes ! T'es trop nulle toi !

Yuya : Sauf que…euh….si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu fais style que je suis hyper malheureuse, je pète la forme moi…

Mickyli : YUYA ! Tais-toi, je te signal que tu as signé un contrat avec moi, je peux donc t'utiliser à ma guise (gnark gnark…) et tu vas faire ce qu'on te dis ! De plus, tu es superbe dans la jeune fille éplorée….. Bon, revenons à nos lecteurs !

Mahiro : Y a personnes j'te dis…..

Mickyli : Vraiment ? Ben c'est dommage, j'avais prévu vachement de lime (peut être de lemon…) avec toutes les filles de SDK mais là, si y a plus grand monde…..

Mahiro : Dis le tout de suite, ce que tu veux, c'est rien que des reviews. ? Non ?

Mickyli : En fait j'aurais pas été si directe mais si tu en parle…..

Mahiro : Aaaaahhhh tu m'énerves !

Mickyli : Tout compte fait, vous savez bien que les reviews c'est le salaire des auteuses et autrices et auteurs…..


End file.
